


Gelé

by plume_94



Category: Palmashow
Genre: Et ta soeur, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Les yeux d'Alice s'étaient posés sur un point derrière David. Il se retourna lentement et ses yeux se posèrent sur Grégoire qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Avait-il entendu toute leur dispute ?





	Gelé

-Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe qui ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi celui dont je suis amoureux !  
-David...  
Les yeux d'Alice s'étaient posés sur un point derrière David. Il se retourna lentement et ses yeux se posèrent sur Grégoire qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Avait-il entendu toute leur dispute ?  
-David ?   
Il recula et sentit ses joues devenir rouge de honte.  
-C'est pas... C'est pas...   
Il vit Grégoire froncer légèrement les sourcils et commencer à s'avancer vers lui.  
-C'est pas ça !   
Il courut en direction de la porte d'entrée et la franchit avant même que Alice ou Grégoire n'aient eu le temps de réagir. 

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'il courait, sur le chemin qui menait au lac où il avait amené Grégoire la veille. La pluie avait commencé à tomber et il commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes. Il s'affaissa contre un rocher près du lac. Pourquoi cela s'était passé comme ça ? Il n'avait jamais voulu que Grégoire apprenne ses sentiments pour lui. Et encore moins comme ça. Tout ça c'était de sa faute après tout. Il lui avait proposé de venir se reposer une semaine dans la maison de vacances de sa famille. Il lui avait dit qu'il le rejoindrait le lendemain après le boulot. Il avait seulement oublié que sa sœur y serait peut-être. La pluie coulait maintenant sur ses joues, se mélangeant à ses larmes. Sa sœur avait toujours tout eu pour elle. Elle était belle, intelligente, lumineuse. C'est normal que Grégoire soit tombé sous son charme. N'importe quel être humain normalement constitué tomberait amoureux d'elle. Et puis, Grégoire n'avait pas eu de copine depuis... il ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Grégoire avec une fille. Il avait bien le droit d'être heureux. 

L'eau commençait à traverser ses vêtements et il frissonna de froid. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur. Elle lui avait appris qu'elle avait embrassé Grégoire avant son arrivée et elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il s'était énervé. Elle avait toujours tout eu, pourquoi elle devait avoir son meilleur ami et le garçon qu'il aimait aussi. Elle pouvait avoir n'importe qui, pourquoi lui ? Il se rappela les sourcils froncés de sa sœur quand il avait dit qu'il était amoureux de Grégoire. Il ne parlait que très rarement de sa vie personnelle. Il se rappela du regard de Grégoire quand il s'était retourné. Un regard d'incrédulité.  
Il avait honte. L'opinion de Grégoire comptait énormément pour lui. C'était son meilleur ami. Et il venait de tout foutre en l'air.

L'orage gronda dans le ciel et la pluie se fit plus violente. David trembla, il avait toujours eu peur de l'orage et du tonnerre. Mais il n'avait pas envie de retourner à la maison. Il ne le pouvait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ce regard de... dégoût, de colère dans les yeux de Grégoire quand il le verrait arriver. Il voulait que tout soit comme avant.

-David !   
Dans un sursaut, David releva la tête. Il avait placé ses bras au dessus de sa tête sur ses genoux. Il était terrorisé. L'orage avait augmenté de force et le bruit des éclairs au dessus de sa tête se faisait de plus en plus fort. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne pouvait rien voir à cause du vent qui le giflait et à cause de la pluie. Tout d'un coup, il aperçu une silhouette et avant qu'il ne puisse reconnaître de qui il s'agissait, celle-ci était devant lui. Grégoire. 

Il resta quelques secondes à le dévisager avant de comprendre que c'était bien lui qui était debout devant lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda autour de lui avant de dire :   
-Greg ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   
-Ça fait deux heures que je te cherche partout, David. Tu vas attraper la mort sous cet orage. Viens là.   
Grégoire attrapa sa main et le tira vers lui.  
-Tu es gelé. Prend ma veste.   
Il commença a se dévêtir pour mettre sa veste sur les épaules de David.  
-Non, Greg. Tu vas avoir froid. Tu vas être mouillé. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade à cause de moi.   
-Arrêtes de faire l'idiot, tu claques des dents tellement tu es trempé. Allez viens.   
Grégoire mis sa veste de force sur les épaules de David et l'entraîna vers la voiture, garée un peu plus loin sur le bas côté. 

Une fois dans la voiture, David se sentit mieux quoique toujours trempé jusqu'aux os. Grégoire fixait la route devant lui pour ne pas se tromper de chemin. David le regarda du coin de l’œil. Il avait les sourcils froncés de concentration. Tout d'un coup, il l'aperçut et leurs regards se croisèrent. David dévia très rapidement le regard et baissa la tête. Il sentit ses joues le brûler. Puis il entendit Grégoire soupirer :  
\- Tu m'as fait peur tu sais.  
-Désolé, murmura-t-il en retour.  
Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la maison.

Une fois garés, Grégoire vint lui ouvrir la portière et l'aider à sortir de la voiture.   
-C'est bon, Greg. Tu as pas besoin de m'aider.  
-Bien sûr que si, David ! T'es trempé jusqu'aux os. Et je sais que tu as peur des orages, alors arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien ! Vu ton état, c'est pratiquement sûr que tu vas tomber malade !  
David se tut et se laissa entraîner par Grégoire sur le petit chemin en pierres qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Un éclair zébra le ciel au moment où il était en train de monter les escaliers et il sursauta de peur. Son pied glissa de la marche mais Grégoire le retint.  
-Eh, reste avec moi !   
David se raccrocha comme il pouvait à lui. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et agrippa son tee-shirt à deux mains. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater à tout moment.  
-Désolé, je suis désolé.   
Il sentait l'odeur de Grégoire, légèrement effacée par la pluie. Il tremblait de froid et de fatigue et il sentait la fièvre gagner rapidement son corps.  
Il sentit Grégoire l'entraîner à l'intérieur bien qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Tout tournait autour de lui et il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Mais Grégoire le portait à moitié et il sentit soudain le contact de son lit sous son dos. Grégoire parlait mais il avait du mal à l'entendre. Grégoire le secoua. Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.  
-David ! Déshabille-toi ou tu vas attraper la crève.  
-Je ne peux pas. Je suis trop... fatigué. Je sens plus mon corps.   
Ses yeux se fermèrent de fatigue et il sentit Grégoire attraper ses vêtements pour essayer de les lui enlever avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient.

Quand il se réveilla, il sentit un poids sur son front et approcha ses doigts pour y trouver une serviette avec des glaçons dedans.  
-Tu te sens mieux ?  
Il tourna le visage et aperçu Grégoire assis dans un fauteuil contre le mur de la chambre. Il le dévisagea quelques instants.  
-Oui.  
Grégoire se leva et approcha le fauteuil du lit. Il fixa David et celui-ci sentit le rouge lui monter de nouveau aux joues. Il agrippa faiblement la couverture qui le recouvrait et ferma les yeux.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Arrête de t'excuser ! Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?   
L'intonation dans la voix de Grégoire était plus ferme que d'habitude et cela fit sursauter David qui ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ? « désolé ». Alors que c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser.   
David fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était lui qui avait brisé leur amitié en avouant qu'il était amoureux de lui. Même s'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il l'apprenne.  
-C'est à moi de m'excuser d'avoir été aussi aveugle. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses être intéressé par quelqu'un comme moi. Et je t'ai fait du mal. Tu es mon meilleur ami, David. J'ai pas embrassé ta sœur parce qu'elle me plaisait. J'étais bourré. Et elle semblait plus... accessible que toi. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, je me suis dit que ce serait comme t'embrasser toi. Toi en fille. Et quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était n'importe quoi, c'était déjà trop tard. J'ai même pas aimé. Enfin, c'est pas la question mais elle n'est pas toi. C'est quand je me suis fait cette réflexion que j'ai vraiment compris ce que je ressentais pour toi. Peu importe si t'es un mec, c'est toi que j'aime.  
David le regardait avec attention comme pour essayer de voir où était la blague, comprendre à quel moment il lui dirait qu'il rigolait. Puis il vit que Grégoire s'était tut et essayait de reprendre son souffle, toujours en le regardant.  
-Tu.. tu dis la vérité Greg ? Il balbutia.  
-Ça te paraît si fou que ça qu'on puisse tomber amoureux de toi ? Tu as aussi peu confiance en toi, David, que tu rejettes jusqu'à l'idée que tes sentiments puissent être retournés ?  
-J'avoue que... oui. Pas par toi en tout cas.   
-Et bien, je te le dis, je t'aime.   
Grégoire attrapa la main de David dans la sienne.   
-Maintenant, laisse moi un peu de place à côté de toi.  
Il se glissa sous les couvertures, là où David s'était tenu il y a juste quelques instants.  
-Mais tu vas tomber malade aussi si tu m'approches de trop près.  
Grégoire rigola doucement :  
-Tant pis.   
Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux et le regarda avec un grand sourire.  
-Tu vas déjà mieux, ta fièvre est tombée.   
David ferma les yeux et se rapprocha lentement de lui.  
-Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, d'accord ?  
Il embrassa son front et passa un bras autour de David pour le serrer contre lui.  
-Promis.   
Et ils s'endormirent comme ça, Grégoire un bras autour de David et David, la tête nichée dans le cou de Grégoire.


End file.
